matthiasiamfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthias
Matthew Fredrick, or better known as Matthias, is an L.A YouTuber with 5M subscribers. Matthias (channel) is a family friendly channel based on wacky and strange products videos. He is the CEO of Hi5 Studios, alongside Team Edge, Screentime, and AdPop. He shows up often in other channels like Team Edge, Battle Universe, Get Good Gaming, Team Edge Gaming, and REKT. Matthew was born on September 20, 1988, in Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California. Background His father worked as an imagineer for Walt Disney for some time, during which they had to move to Orlando. As his father designed theme parks for Disney, he could visit Disney World any time he wanted. He has an older sister, Sarah, and a younger brother, J-Fred. His sister and his brother-in-law Bryan run the channel 'The Crazie Crew', while his brother has the channel 'J-Fred (channel). As a child, he used to play basketball with his brother and their friend Trevor, but stopped participating in sports altogether after his friend moved to another state. He married his longtime girlfriend Amanda Faye, who is also a YouTuber known for fashion and beauty videos. They went to the same school, though were in different classes. They saw each other during the PE class and immediately became infatuated, even though they would go on their first date much later. After four years of dating, he proposed to her on a beach. On May 18th 2013, they married. The couple has a daughter named Luna. Matthias started his channel on August 10th, 2011. His first official video is "Shades of Blue", followed by "How to Love - lil WAYNE Cover (Remix) by Matthias". However, they are both unlisted on his channel. Thus, his first video still open to the public is "Fun- We Are Young - Matthias cover of Fun". Entertainment Industry Born and raised in Southern California, Matthias developed a passion for the art of filmmaking. At a very young age, he began to create his own films, directing, editing, and scoring them. To this day, Matthias has directed twelve short films, produced fourteen, and loves the creative challenge that accompanies it. He attended College of the Canyons from 2008-2010 for a degree in Film. In 2009, he also directed a movie, titled Maestro, which won Best Cinematography award and got featured on the homepage of Vimeo. In 2010, he transferred to California State University, Northridge. At CSUN, he majored in Audio/Sound Engineering. He became a fellow of the Hollywood Foreign Press Association. At CSUN, he was one of four students to be chosen to direct a thesis film with over $30k budget. A fellow student named Alex, who helped him with the project, had a YouTube channel called 'Joule Thief'. Matthias, who had lost his job at the drug store during this time, started making YouTube videos in April 2012 with Alex's help and never looked back. In 2008, Matthias created his own music composition and scoring company titled "Music Mentality Productions". Under this company name, he has scored over eleven short films, two commercials, and a feature film. He has also released three full-length albums. His music has been released in major stores such as iTunes and Amazon and has been signed to music labels such as Jigsaw Recordings. On August 5th 2016, Matthias started Hi5 Universe (Presently Battle Universe), a channel for his new office Hi5 Studios. Within 24 hours it had almost 100k subscribers, gaining 75K in 15 hours. Music When Matthias was in the 10th grade, he made friends with a number of like-minded students at school. They had a band, which made him interested in music. Even though he had never sang before, he introduced himself as a vocalist to be with the group. He eventually learned to play instruments like guitar, bass, and piano. Even though his friends late lost interest in music, he remained passionate about it. He would later meet DJ Michael Badal, who shared the same passion. From him Matthias learnt how to make music by himself with the help of a computer. When he was in the 11th grade, he formed the band 'The Social' and recorded a 14-song album titled 'Where We Should Be' with Badal's help. Quotes * "Mobo pro!” * “I’ve never had so much trouble... With a bubble....unless it was a wubble.” *"I'm shook nasty" *"I'm dead inside." *"SNEAK!" *“And stuff like that” *Describes things as "puppy" *"Dave 'the Ghost'" Trivia * He used to call his subscribers 'Matthites' (said in the video Backwards for Internet Icon Season 2). * Due to confusion, Matthias' real name IS Matthew. On a certified youtube comment from Matthias himself, "Matthew is my birth given name. But I started going by Matthias over 15 years ago cause in school every class I ever had there were like 5 'Matts". Also, it worked out well on the internet cause its not a common name" (VIDEO) * In July of 2013, Matthias participated in a YouTube reality show called 'Internet Icon' where Matthias won the show with his song 'Backwards'. * Matthias and his team at Hi5 moved from his apartment, his house, to Orange Base, to now Red and Blue Base. They needed the room to accommodate as more people are joining the HI5 team they needed the space. * Matt and Amanda's daughter was born on July 30th, 2016 and named Luna. However, she is not named after the Harry Potter character, but after a Pixar Short called La Luna. * He was born in Woodland Hills, California. * He started making Youtube channels after he got fired from a drugstore he was working at. * In tenth grade, he had a shirt company and sold over 100 shirts. * He used to be in the high school band. * His favorite food is burgers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn_FQEAS7BM * His favorite movie is 'Inception'.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn_FQEAS7BM * His favorite candy is Mike and Ikes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn_FQEAS7BM * He is German, Irish, and English.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn_FQEAS7BM * Matthias doesn't have a middle name. But his family members sometimes says its Peter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vU7VwE4t9k * He is allergic to stone fruits and tree nuts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vU7VwE4t9k * One of is short films won “Best Cinematography” at the festival and showcase for College of the Canyons. * Possibly has dyslexia. Photos Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.58.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.58.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.57.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.58.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.59.13 PM.png Old Photos Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.36.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.08.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.08.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.09.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.24.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.26.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.27.54 PM.png Send Mail! Want your product to possibly be featured in an upcoming episode? Send your product to: Matthias “Submissions" 24307 Magic Mountain Pkwy Box #617 Valencia, CA 91355 Category:Channels Category:Fredrick Family